universe88fandomcom-20200214-history
Jino
The "Main Protagonist" of Universe 88, Jino. Unlike most of his race, he was a survivor. An Unknowing one for a while. Background Jino was but a very young child when the planet met its end. Barely a few months old. He barely knew his parents, let alone knew much about anything else. He'd been given to a widow and her daughter to escape the planet. From there when they reached earth, he somehow became separated from the widowed mother and daughter. Personal Life 18 years later, he's grown up alone and gotten by just street acts alone. Enough money to have food and clothing, but not enough to consistently live in an apartment. However things have begun to look up for him. Currently, he is 27 years old, married, and a father of one. Relationships All of the people he has relations to are listed here. Friends *Thunder *Lunari *Zaveis("Frienemies") *Potata(Wife) *Ashe Saturn *Maizi(Maybe) *Riven *Bluuberri(Maybe) Family *Ginge(Biological Father) *Rota(Biological Mother) *Celri(Mother in Law) *Pa-Cha(Father in Law) *Rohi(Brother in Law) *Potata(Wife) *Hiro(Son) *Jupiter("Niece") Enemies *Zaveis("Frienemies") *Cyro *Ribbon Army Adventures All of his adventures are explained here Jino takes after both of his parents in the regard that he's a kind soul yet a fierce fighter. Unlike his parents, however, he is also a bit of a nerd when it comes to pop culture. Appearance Jino is pretty tall and very fit all things considered, coming in at 6'5"(195 cm). Spiky black hair, if short. His attire consists of: * An unzipped Navy Blue hoodie that looks a bit beaten up, * White t-shirt * Red/White Wristbands, checkered * A rather comfortable Dark Blue(bordering black) colored pair of jogging pants * Flat bottom shoes, grey. Forms and Abilities Forms * Base Form - The standard form, nothing too special. * Super Saiyan - The Golden Legend, attained through pure unbridled rage. Much stronger than the base form. * Super Saiyan 2 - A far stronger variant of the golden form, attained through currently unknown circumstances. Notable differences include lightning sparking more frequently around the aura, spikier hair, a sharper glare, and overall more strength. Abilities * Ki Sense - The ability to sense energy of any type. * Ki Manipulation - The Ability to manipulate Ki energy. * Flight - The ability to fly. Special Techniques * Tatsunamical Rush - a spinning flurry of kicks that hit in rapid succession. Hitting upwards of Five Times. * Ki Burst - Ki Blasts fired in rapid succession and followed by Jino teleporting behind the target and dropkicking them into each blast. * Posing Bluff - Simply, he strikes a pose as a means of taunting and distracting his target. While doing this, he sends a wave of ki through the ground to explode underneath the target. * Heat of the Moment - A rather simple, yet effective 10 hit combo string. Starting with a knee thrust to the opponent's face, followed up by various punches, kicks, capping off with a dropkick into throwing the target into the ground. Potentially could be followed up with an energy beam to the face. * Ultra Secret Very Special Do Or Die Technique - A last resort in case of emergencies. In the event that all other options are either unavailable, unusable, or even frankly used up, Jino will make great use of his legs. Namely by doing a 180 and Running. Running away very fast. Usually started by making a rather large bluff. Ultimate Technique(s) * Shining Justice - It starts off fairly simple, Jino rushes in to deal as much damage as he can, then smashing the target into the ground hard enough for them to bounce, to which he continues with a ki infused grab at the target's face. However then he transforms and finishes the attack by releasing the ki stored in his hand. Releasing it as an Extremely ''powerful and destructive wave of energy. Putting all of his energy into it in order to make sure the target stays down. Theme Wouldn't be a character without a theme right? This is his theme. Secondary Theme What? A second theme? preposterous! Well, actually, this namely just applies to the Super Saiyan Form(s)... Trivia * Jino's favorite meat is bacon, second to that is a medium well cooked ribeye steak with cinnamon. * He is the first one to become a Super Saiyan in U88. His mother had the potential for it, but died before being able to reach said potential. * Jino is very laid back and honest, often encouraging of his friends. Also tends to put a lot of responsibilities on himself. However as noted by the quotes section, even he has his limits when push comes to shove. * Birth Stone is Ruby. * Often acts as the straight man in comparison to his companions. * He often makes references to various pop culture and media. One such instance was striking a pose done by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Protagonist, Jonathan Joestar. Quotes Yes, Quotes. Things the character has said. Cyro Saga In the events of the Cyro Saga, there have been many things said, but these are some of the most notable As a Super Saiyan in the fight against Cyro *"Tonight... You." - Jino after finally becoming a Super Saiyan, referencing a TV series in the most appropriate fashion possible, a Death Glare to Cyro. *"Oh you have no ''Idea how much I'm going to enjoy being able to knock your teeth in. Long story short is You simply pissed me off. And that will be why you lose too." - Super Saiyan Jino to Cyro, after giving chase to the tyrant. *"I'm going to take you with me if it's the last thing I DO!" - Super Saiyan Jino making a promise as a response to Cyro's threat about not leaving the fight alive. *"Listen up. No matter how big you get, how strong you get, I'm going to stomp you down. Not for my own personal enjoyment, but for all you've made suffer, the relationships you've destroyed. Now I'm talking down to you, you frozen devil." - Super Saiyan Jino to Cyro, prior to the end of their climactic showdown *"Never utter her name! You have no right to!!" - What signifies the end of their showdown and the turnabout of a bleak situation, Jino's angry response to Cyro after the latter callously mentions the name of a recently deceased(at the time) Potata. Ribbons & Dragons In the events of Ribbons & Dragons, there were likely also many things said. Tournament Intergalactic As with the events of this Arc, there were also many things said. * "That would be nice, I think I've learned somewhat of a lesson in gravity and weighted clothing... and not wearing hand wraps..." - Jino, speaking to a kind raven haired woman that helped him up out of the onboard training area in a space shuttle. His knuckles were kind of sort of red and raw, the gravity in the room was about 5x earth's gravity, and he was also wearing weighted clothing(5 lbs. weights around the ankles, another set of 5 lbs. inside the wristbands, lastly the shirt and hoodie were weighing 10 lbs. each. Do the math.) * "We go for coffee sometimes." - Jino, snarking in response to being called a naive friend of Zaveis, who claims they're frienemes. * "it's OVER! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" - Jino, hamming it up during his battle with the Arcosian, Rummah, who had absorbed Thunder as a means of powering himself up. As a Super Saiyan 2, against Rummah * "This isn't your average Super Saiyan. I call it Super Saiyan 2''." - Jino, to Rummah, displaying the new form he'd kept secret for a long time. Shocking everyone, and angering one of them in the process. * "I'm going to free my friend, somehow, and when I do, you can bet it'll be so very satisfying." - Jino making a promise to somehow release Thunder from Rummah's body. * "This form of mine glows with an awesome power! The responsibility that comes with it tells me to defeat ''you! So take this: THE LOVE FOR THOSE I CARE ABOUT! THE ANGER BOILING WITHIN THEM! AND ALL OF OUR SORROW! SHINING JUSTICE!" - Jino, paraphrasing a famous line as he charges at Rummah with his ultimate technique, the aptly named "Shining Justice" Art relating to the character. Here you'll find art relating to the character, be it hand drawn by the creator, or potentially done by someone else. Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Males